U.S.A. Comics Vol 1 17
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Races and Species: * Items: * * | StoryTitle2 = The Whizzer Vs. the Black Streak | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = | Inker2_1 = | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = Vince Fago | Synopsis2 = At an underworld hideout, a mobster named Scar and his men plan their robbery of a nearby shipyard, confident that the Black Streak will help them succeed in their plans. That night, as the gang converges on the ship yard, the guards spot a super-speeding black garbed man speed past the security gate. The gate guards are shot dead, while one of the mobsters is wounded. While another gang member escapes with the stolen payroll, the Black Streak also flees while more guards arrive at the scene. Arresting the fallen crook, he boasts that their super-fast ally the Black Streak managed to escape with the stolen loot. The authorities soon call in the Whizzer to assist in investigating the crime and learn who the Black Streak is. When arriving at police headquarters, the Whizzer is given a list of the places the gang intend to hit that week that they took off of the captured criminal. When questioning the man, the Whizzer is mocked, told that the Black Streak is too fast for him. The Whizzer then stakes out the Benson Aircraft Plant, and sure enough the Black Streak soon appears at the scene. As the Whizzer chases after the Black Streak, the gang breaks into the plant. The Whizzer is suddenly surprised when the Black Streak manages to stay ahead of him and then suddenly runs off a cliff and disappears, confusing the hero. When he returns to the plant he learns he was too late to prevent the crooks from stealing blue prints. After hearing the police and plant workers disappointment in his poor performance, the Whizzer begins to contemplate the encounter. Realizing that there was something odd about the Black Streak, the Whizzer realizes what is going on and has a solution to stop the gang. When the gang goes to their next target, the famous Alton Steeplechase race, Scar orders his men to cause a panic in the stands while the Black Streak keeps the Whizzer busy. Sure enough the Black Streak appears just as the race starts and the gang creates panic in the stands while Scar and his men attempt to rob the box office. The Whizzer arrives at the scene, and smashes a large film projector, the source of the "Black Streak" and captures the gang. Later, he explains to the authorities that he realized the Black Streak was an illusion when his "opponent" ran over a rope bridge, but the structure did not sag as "he" ran across it. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Scar Races and Species: * * Items: * | StoryTitle3 = Sky Thief | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = | Inker3_1 = | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = Typeset | Editor3_1 = Vince Fago | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = | StoryTitle4 = Murder In Chinatown | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = | Inker4_1 = | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = Vince Fago | Synopsis4 = In a dimly lit shop in Chinatown a man working for Killer Sikes meets with Wing Lee, telling him to pay $500 for protection of his shop. Wing refuses, while outside Sikes orders the shop blown up even though one of his men is still inside. The blast attracts the attention of the Destroyer who rushes to the scene of the crime. The Destroyer digs through the rubble and finds the injured Mr. Lee and learns about the protection racket. The Destroyer learns that the evil Pineapple gang is behind it and vows to catch them. Suspecting that the gang is targeting the richest merchants in Chinatown, he pays a visit to Chin Kiang, the second wealthiest merchant in the area and plans a trap for the gang. When one of Killer Sike's men named Spike comes to demand protection money, Chin Kiang agrees to pay it. Disguised as a store patron, the Destroyer follows the gang member back to their hideout. Knocking them an out, the Destroyer steals his clothes and poses as him. Inside, Killer Sikes collects the money, and gives his fellow mobsters only $100 from the $500 collected, but when they complain Sikes threatens them and they back down. However, when Sikes leaves his minions begin plotting his death. They all draw to see who gets to bump off Sikes, and Flint gets the draw. The ring leader of this plot doubts that Flint will do it and orders "Spike" to follow along and do the job if Flink chickens out. The Destroyer then follows Sikes from a bar to the subway station for the EL train. He then prevents Flink from killing Sikes and turns both men over to the authorities. He then rushes back to the gangs hideout and rounds up the rest of the crew. Later, after Sikes and his gang are put away, the Destroyer is invited back to Chinatown for a celebration in his honour. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Races and Species: * | StoryTitle5 = Let's Play Detective: Holiday for Murder | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = | Inker5_1 = | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = Vince Fago | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = | Notes = * Although they are referenced as Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes here, as per the retcon of of this issues Captain America story features William Nasland and Fred Davis Jr. They are named as such in the summary to avoid confusion. * William's shield is easily destroyed by the Bloody Baron's weapons because it is not the super-durable shield wielded by his predecessor Steve Rogers. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}